1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video display device outputting a received broadcast signal.
2. Background of the Invention
Video display devices include both a device for receiving and display a broadcast or recording and reproducing video and a device for recording and reproducing audio. Such video display devices include a television, a computer monitor, a projector, a tablet, and the like, for example.
As video display devices have been diversified in functions, they have been implemented as multimedia players having complicated functions such as capturing images or video, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like, as well as functions of reproducing music or video files. In addition, recently, video display devices have been implemented as smart devices (e.g., smart TVs). Thus, a video display device may execute the Internet, or the like, or may interwork with a mobile terminal or a computer, and screen information displayed on the video display device may be selectively used. For example, screen information displayed on the video display device may be captured or stored so as to be stored in a memory, or the like, or may be utilized such that it is stored in a different output manner, or the like.
Recent video display devices have a function to interwork with a plurality of external devices to transmit and receive data. Thus, data stored in a plurality of electronic devices may be shared by the plurality of electronic devices by users. However, in case of a broadcast signal received by a tuner in real time, only designated information may be output, having a limitation in that only the same information is provided to every user.